The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal apparatus and a recording medium which records a data operation process program and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal apparatus which implements by a simple operation a predetermined process operation that has been realized by a plurality of operations, and a recording medium which records a data operation process program.
In recent cell phones, input operation is frequently done using the operation keys of the cell phones along with an increase of various functions such as an electronic mail send/receive function and browser function. For example, an address display window is displayed by operating predetermined operation keys several times from a standby state in order to input a telephone number.
Recently, compact, multifunctional cell phones have rapidly been developed. For example, to downsize a cell phone, the screen size of the display of the cell phone and the number of operation keys are reduced. To reduce the number of operation keys, a plurality of functions must be assigned to operation keys. A multifunctional cell phone complicates the operation menu of the cell phone and sacrifices the user interface.
In this situation, there is proposed a cell phone disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-94629. The conventional cell phone is a foldable cell phone in which upper and lower cases are pivotally coupled. The display screens are formed on almost the entire surfaces of the upper and lower cases, respectively, and can display an image of a larger size. This also allows setting a larger number of touch type operation buttons and implementing multiple functions.
However, the above-mentioned conventional cell phone shifts to a predetermined function window by a plurality of operations using touch type operation keys. In many cases, a series of operations for shift to a desired function window become complicated.
The future aging society requires a more easy-to-understand user interface.